Method Acting
by Talwyn
Summary: It's not often that Actress and super star Rachel Berry chokes when she's shooting a movie, but after two weeks her co-star is willing to do just about anything to get this troublesome scene on film.


"Cut!"

Rachel groans internally as her head drops back onto the pillow. She raises one hand to shield her eyes from the hot studio lights, resisting the urge to run her fingers through her perfectly styled hair, while using the other to pull the single sheet that was covering her up over her previously exposed breasts. They would be shooting this scene again, that much was for certain. They hadn't even gotten half way through this time and Rachel guessed the director didn't want to waste time and film on something that they just weren't going to be able to use.

She has lost count of the number of times they had attempted this shot in the last few days and while retakes were always part of the job, it pained the little diva to know that, in this particular case, it was her sub-par acting that was the reason for so many of them.

Rachel shifts on the bed, stretching out her left leg from its bent position to allow her co-star to roll from between them over to the empty side of the bed. A few moments and a lot of squirming later a blonde head pops out from under the sheet to rest on its own pillow while the pair wait from the word from on high. Rachel very deliberately doesn't look at her co-star, things were awkward enough right now without eye contact and the knowing smirk she's sure she'd find directed back at her.

"Well, that was much better." The director says after a moment and in a tone that clearly indicated that, however much better it was, it still wasn't anywhere near good enough. "But let's call it a day for today and we'll pick this up first thing in the morning."

Her co-star doesn't even wait for someone to bring a robe, instead just rolling out of the bed without a word and padding off in the direction of the dressing rooms with the robe and slipper bearing assistant rushing to catch up. Rachel, in turn, doesn't know if she's happy that they are finally done for the day, even if they didn't get anything on tape, or depressed that she's going to have to come back and do it all again tomorrow. At least tomorrow is Friday and they won't be shooting over the weekend.

"Well that sucked Short Stack" Santana says as she seems to materialise out of nowhere to hold up Rachel's robe.

The Latina very deliberately eyes Rachel's body as she climbs out of bed and turns to slide her arms into the robe. Rachel is so used to this behaviour from her assistant come minder that she barely notices any more.

"I've seen ice sculptures that looked less frigid than you just did. Anyone would think that you've never actually had an orgasm in your life." A look of shocked realisation crosses Santana's face, "You have actually had an orgasm haven't you? Cause, you know, if that's the problem, I know some people…"

Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana and hopes the Latina takes the hint not to start looking up the numbers for local high class prostitutes. This isn't the first sex scene Rachel has had to shoot, she doesn't do nudity for the sake of nudity but she has no objection if it's important to the story and done tastefully. And she's pretty sure she's caught Santana watching those scenes in her movies a little too closely on occasion.

"No Santana, I won't be needing those services from you thank you, and I'm pretty sure Britt wouldn't be too happy about you offering."

"Hey! I said I knew people." Santana objects.

Santana had been following Rachel to her changing room and had just closed the door behind her when Rachel suddenly spins around and shoves the Latina back before stepping close to trap Santana between her body and the door.

"So if I said to you to fuck me right now, to take me right here against this door, to use your fingers and tongue on me until I scream your name… You'd refuse?"

Rachel can actually see Santana's eyes grow darker at the suggestion. They dip down to Rachel's lips then back up and Santana peers at her as if trying to work something out and just when Rachel is about to step back and let the moment pass, the Latina's hands come up from where they had been dangling at her sides to close on the diva's hips.

"Fine Berry, if that's what you want, let's do it."

Santana attempts to twist Rachel around, to switch their positions so she can press the other girl against the door as requested, but the diva lets out a squeak and jumps back, a look of panic crossing her features.

"Santana! How could you! What would Britt think?!" Rachel shrieked.

But Santana is already bent over, cackling so hard that tears were starting to escape from her eyes.

"Oh god Berry" she manages between gasps, "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Santana, that's not funny!" Rachel's hands are planted on her hips and she even stamps her foot as she glares at the Latina, "It would kill Britt if you cheated on her!"

Santana finally manages to straighten up again and wipes her eyes dry, "Which is why I knew you were playing me Shorty, cause I know you'd never do anything to hurt her either. And besides, you're my exception."

"What?"

"You know" Santana says with a shrug, "The one person it's okay to bed if the opportunity presents itself without it being cheating." Santana's expression turned thoughtful, "Britt chose Britney Spears for some reason. I sometimes wonder if she'd let me watch."

When Santana allowed her focus to return to Rachel, the Diva was staring at her with her mouth open and a look of shock on her face.

"Don't try and play a master player Berry," Santana smirks at her, "You won't win." Santana's whole demeanour changes in the space of a moment from sultry to business like, "Get dressed Short Stack. I'm going to smooth things over with the director then I'll be back to drive us to the hotel."

Rachel is still staring at the door as it clicks shut behind Santana. She's not sure if the Latina is kidding or not but there is one thing she is sure of, Santana is at times scary enough as her handler slash assistant slash protector, she has no intention of finding out what she's like as a bed mate.

* * *

Rachel sits on the padded window seat in her room staring out of the window at the street below and broods. There really is no other word for it, an observer would swear they could almost see a tiny storm cloud hovering above the diva's head.

Santana had returned as promised and driven them both to the hotel where they were staying. In the process she brought Rachel up to speed on the Directors state of mind, which was basically anything but happy. Then she had then left Rachel to her own devices to go and search out Brittany. The dancer wasn't always able to come with them when Rachel was shooting something away from home, she had her own career after all as one of the most sought after choreographers on Broadway, but Santana's room was always nowhere near Rachel's just in case the blonde decided to visit. It was a stipulation that Rachel had made after returning to her room one day to find that Santana had forgotten to close the connecting door before dragging the blonde to the bed in the other room.

Even when Rachel had closed said door, a process she was sure had scarred her for life, the amount of noise that made its way through the dividing wall had been startling.

So while Santana was no doubt making the beast with two backs, Rachel had padded across her room and folded herself onto the upholstered window bench, pulling up her legs so she could rest her chin on her knees, to stare out of the window and start brooding.

She knows the large number of retakes they have had to shoot are all her fault, she's accepted this mainly because her co-star is nothing more than a lump under a sheet for most of the scene, but it doesn't help her figure out how she'll sort things. The problem isn't the sex scene in itself, she's done enough of them to be, well not comfortable but competent. And it's not the fact that her blonde-haired co-star is breathtakingly gorgeous, very female and almost totally naked for the duration of the scene, only wearing a very small pair of boy shorts.

It's not even the fact that Quinn, in her character of Charlie, pounces on Rachel hungrily as soon as the diva slides between the sheets, her tongue diving into Rachel's mouth enthusiastically before descending, pausing only to lathe at a pert tan breast then disappearing below the thin sheet. It's almost a relief to reach this point in the scene since Quinn's mouth is no longer attached to Rachel's skin.

Almost.

No, the problem that Rachel has is that being in such close proximity to the near naked blonde, making out with her and letting her suck on her breast turns Rachel on so badly that she completely loses the ability to act. By the time the blonde settles between Rachel's legs, the diva has pretty much turned to jello. It only makes matters worse that Rachel is pretty sure that Quinn knows exactly what the problem is, if all the knowing smirks that the blonde had sent her after failed takes was any indication.

The blonde might have been hidden from the camera's unwavering eye by a sheet, but Rachel is pretty sure that said sheet does nothing to block the bright studio lights and Quinn can clearly see just how wet Rachel becomes. The director's desire to film the scene in one unbroken shot definitely doesn't help. Rachel has to exit the set bathroom and walk nude across the bedroom before climbing into bed, which meant that when Quinn gets into position, her mouth and nose is only inches away from Rachel's bare sex.

Quinn's warm breath caressing Rachel's wet folds while they both tried to act like they were having sex is just a little too distracting.

When the knock comes on Rachel's room door she assumes Santana had arranged room service for her, the assistant knew she had a tendency to forget to eat when stressed and part of her job was to look after Rachel. She isn't expecting to find a certain blonde at her door wearing a hotel robe and slippers.

"Hi." Rachel mumbles, forcing her eyes to remain focused on Quinn's face rather than dipping to the deep v-shaped opening in the robe.

"Hi" Quinn replies. "Can I come in?" she asks after a moment of silence.

Rachel jerks a nod and steps back, allowing Quinn to step into the room and closing the door behind her. Quinn spends a moment looking around.

"My room's just along the corridor." Quinn observes, "And it's quite a bit smaller than this."

"I paid for an upgrade." Rachel explains.

She was about to launch into a nervous explanation of how she likes bigger rooms, not because she's claustrophobic or anything, but sometimes she needs to dance when she sings, to move in time with the music, and needs the space to do that. But Quinn nods and hums her understanding as she moves around the room and Rachel's eyes drop to that terry cloth covered ass which causes her to forget everything she was about to say.

Quinn's eyes fix on the bed and she walks over to settle herself on the end. She stretches out, crossing one ankle over the other and allowing the robe to fall away, exposing her long legs to Rachel's gaze. When she turns her gaze on the Diva, Rachel is still standing by the door with her mouth hanging open and her eyes trained on those legs. Quinn allows herself a small smile.

"Rachel!"

It takes Quinn calling her name three times before Rachel jumps in response. She squeaks in surprise then clears her throat.

"Is there something I can help you with Quinn?"

Quin smiles and pats the bed just beside her. Rachel knows what Quinn means, but it takes another pat and a raised eyebrow before she can make her legs move enough to cross the room and perch nervously on the end of the bed.

"I've noticed that you tend to become a little…" Quinn pauses, as if searching for the right word, "unsettled around me recently. Especially during the scene we've been shooting this week."

Rachel looks away to hide her blush, unsettled definitely wasn't the word she'd used. Aroused, concupiscent, lascivious, turned on and just plain horny were all appropriate terms that filled Rachel's mind.

"I thought maybe if we spent some time together this evening, we might find some way to alleviate the situation and hopefully we'll manage to shoot that scene tomorrow."

Rachel nods even though her gut is telling her this was not a good idea, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it seems to me that the issue seems to be when we have to spend time in close proximity while unclothed." Quinn observes.

'Close proximity' is one way of describing it Rachel thinks. In one graceful movement Quinn stands, unties the belt of her robe and lets the garment fall to the floor. Rachel's mouth goes dry and her stomach twists as her eyes dart over Quinn's naked form.

"So I figure we can desensitise you to the situation by spending time that way. We both get unclothed and we can sit together and watch some TV, maybe cuddle a little and if we think it's necessary, we could sleep together tonight. I think the more time we actually spend touching, the more comfortable you will be when we try to shoot tomorrow."

"Sleep together?!" Rachel squeaked. She was pretty sure the only reason her face wasn't beetroot red was because all the blood had drained out of her face and headed elsewhere in her body.

Quinn just chuckles and shakes her head, "Yes Rachel, sleep together. As in sleep in the same bed, not as in have sex."

This time Rachel does turn red and she is a little surprised to find that amongst all the embarrassment and nervousness, she's also felling just a little bit disappointed.

Quinn, doesn't seem to notice as she turns to picks up the room phone, "So, did you order room service yet? I'm ravenous."

* * *

Quinn put on her robe again long enough for room service to deliver their food and to eat, but she sat so close to Rachel that their thighs pressed together and Rachel wished she had put on some sweat pants rather than shorts when she had gotten back to the hotel. As soon as they were done with the food, Quinn's robe came off again and she settled herself on the sofa in front of the television and starting flicking through channels looking for something to watch. She's still sitting there waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom where she'd retreated a few minutes previously to "change."

Truth be told, Rachel was still very much dressed. She was standing starting unseeingly at herself in the mirror, her hands gripping the sides of the sink as she tried to get her heart rate, and other parts of her body, under control. It crossed her mind to wonder if it was possible to die of embarrassment and she is pretty sure she was about to find out. That's if dehydration doesn't get her first.

"Rachel, are you coming? The movie is about to start!" Quinn called from the main room.

"Not yet, but I'm close." Rachel mutters to herself before she raises her voice to call back, "Be right there!"

Rachel actually does strip off then, taking a moment to towel off certain areas of her body no matter how pointless that might be then takes a deep breath, steels herself and steps out of the bathroom. Quinn's eyes are on the television but she turns to look in Rachel's direction when the bathroom door clicks shut. The diva can almost feel the blondes eyes slowly travel down and back up her body, taking in every detail as they go.

"You know, I've already seen everything you have to offer Rachel, everything." Quinn says softly. "And you can trust when I say you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't need to hide from me."

Rachel's realises that one hand has at some point automatically moved to cover the gap between her legs while the other arm covers her breasts and she forces them to her sides. Quinn smiles, apparently pleased, and turns her attention back to the television, patting the sofa next to her to encourage Rachel to join her.

"Come on Rachel, it's started already."

"What movie is it?" Rachel asks as she crossed to the sofa and perches on the edge as far away from Quinn as she can get.

"Room in Rome."

"WHAT?!" Rachel pretty much shrieks as she shoot up to her feet.

"Oh, you know it then?" Quinn asks innocently. It's not obvious to Rachel but Quinn is barely containing her laughter. She lets Rachel stutter as she shifts from foot to foot for a while before she lets her off the hook, "Calm down Rachel, it's actually The Notebook."

Rachel slowly sinks back onto the sofa, her attention turning towards the movie, but Quinn doesn't appear happy.

"You know, it's not going to help at all if you stay over there all night." She says, once again patting the space next to her.

Rachel shifts along the sofa and Quinn's only reaction is a raised eyebrow when the diva stops still well away from the blonde. Rachel sighs and again moves slightly closer to Quinn. The blonde waits until Rachel comes in to range then her arm snakes out, sliding behind Rachel to look around her waist and before the brunette knows what's happening, she's pressed up against Quinn's side. Quinn hums in thought and apparently decides that she's not happy with this position because her free hand reaches out to slide under Rachel's knees and in a moment the diva is sitting on the blondes lap.

"Quinn!" Rachel objects.

Quinn wraps her left arm around behind Rachel allowing her hand top rest on Rachel's left hip. Her right hand finds its way onto the outside of Rachel's left thigh and she uses both points of purchase to pull Rachel even closer to her body. Rachel had automatically slid her right arm behind Quinn's neck and had used her left hand to steady herself. It takes her a moment to realise she's ended up with a handful of Quinn's right breast. When she pulls her hand away like she's been burnt, Quinn just chuckles.

"I think I've done worse to your breasts this week Rach, I think it's okay for you to cop a feel."

Rachel's blush actually travels all the way down her neck this time, but her hand remains very firmly not attached to Quinn's breast. Instead she tries to slip off of Quinn's lap and back onto the sofa, but the blonde was having none of it.

"Quinn, let me go please. I'm not very comfortable with this position." She complains.

"That's the point Rach, you have to get comfortable like this. If I let you sit on the other end of the sofa we'd achieve nothing."

Rachel had to admit Quinn had a point. She had read about Immersion therapy, when a person what was afraid of something was exposed to an overload of it in an attempt to cure the fear. She wasn't sure how often things like that actually worked, but she could see the logic behind it and while she wasn't afraid of Quinn or her perfect body, she thought the same flooding technique might help her be less nervous around the blonde.

Quinn moved her hands to link them, leaving her arms looped loosely around Rachel's waist. "So get comfortable, rest your head on my shoulder, grab a breast if you feel like it and let's watch the movie."

Rachel huffs to herself but moves her hands so they rest in her lap and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder as suggested. She wiggles a little to get comfortable and eventually turns her attention to the television while trying to ignore the fact that her bare sex was pressed against the other girl's thigh and her arm was resting against soft round breast.

They stay that way for some time, Rachel shuddering every so often when Quinn's breath tickles her neck and Quinn absently traces shapes and random words on Rachel's thigh with the pads of her fingers. Surprisingly Rachel actually managed to calm herself, relaxing into Quinn embrace while she actually starred to pay attention to the movie. That was, at least, until Quinn decided to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"You know, you smell amazing then you're wet."

Rachel almost chokes on her own spit. Her face and neck turn red, not just from coughing but also from embarrassment. She can't even risk looking at Quinn as she feels that very wetness seep from between her legs and onto Quinn's thigh. The blonde sighs and Rachel isn't sure if it is in satisfaction or enjoyment. She shifts again, attempting to quell the arousal building in her belly but it only results in swollen sensitive flesh being pressed again taught muscle and when Quinn's hand slides up over her hip to stroke the diva's abdomen, Rachel has no chance to suppress the gasp that breaks free from her chest.

"Mmm" Quinn says taking a deep breath, "Just like that."

"Quinn!" Rachel swipes ineffectually at the blondes arm.

"Just telling it as it is Rachel."

It's a little tentative at first, but when Rachel doesn't stop her Quinn allows her hands to roam over the diva's skin. Nails scratch at abs and thighs, hands slide over back and stomach, fingers dip between Rachel's legs to stroke at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Quinn doesn't allow her hands to venture anywhere near Rachel's most intimate areas even though she's sure there would be no objections if they did. Rachel's breasts, ass and sex are all off limits but that doesn't mean Quinn's wandering hands don't effect the singer.

After only a few minutes Rachel's panting, little breathy moans and groans escape her throat. Her whole body was thrumming and if she wasn't as turned on as she was, she'd be embarrassed at just how wet she is. Quinn's hands slow and Rachel takes the opportunity to try and catch her breath, but the blonde flexes her thigh muscles and Rachel literally jumps as the movement grazes her clit.

"Do you want to take care of that?" Quinn murmurs in her ear.

Rachel nods and makes to stand but Quinn tightens her grip around the other girl's waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to clean up?" Rachel says as she gestures towards the en-suite.

She doesn't add that cleaning up would probably start with her own fingers buried between her legs.

"Oh that's so not what I meant Rachel." Quinn husks. She takes one of Rachel's hands and drags it down over her thighs to the space between her legs. "Touch yourself."

Rachel looks at her blankly for a moment before the blonde's meaning registers.

"You want to watch me masturbate?" Rachel asks incredulously, "Right here on your lap?"

"I'll close my eyes of you want." Quinn offers with a smile and then does so.

Rachel is about to object just as Quinn flexes her thigh muscles again and before she realises what she's doing, her hand is sliding between her legs and she pressing her fingers against her clit. She unconsciously rocks back and forth a little, the backs of her fingers grazing Quinn's thigh and causing the blonde to hum in appreciation.

The last couple of weeks of having Quinn crawling between her legs on the film set have left Rachel exceedingly frustrated, even with regular self-maintenance, and this evenings teasing has just made things so much worse. Rachel knows she isn't going to last very much longer, so she accepts the inevitable and thrusts two fingers deep into her sex, groaning in pleasure as she's suddenly stretched and filled.

She rocks back and forth, riding her fingers and using Quinn's thigh to push her them even deeper into herself. She risks a glance at the other girl. Quinn's eyes are still closed as promised but her head is thrown back, her mouth is hanging open and she's panting for breath. Rachel grins as the sight but then she's caught by surprise as her orgasm washes over her. Her back arches as she shudders, her cum flowing out of her to coat both her own and Quinn's thighs. The blonde responds by pulling Rachel even closer, her fingers digging into sensitive skin, and holding her tight until the smaller girls orgasm passes.

* * *

Rachel doesn't remember falling asleep slumped against Quinn and drooling slightly onto her shoulder. She doesn't remember the blonde picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the large hotel bed. She doesn't remember Quinn tucking her in under the comforter and, after a hesitation, gently pressing her lips to her forehead. She doesn't remember her co-star walking around the bed and turning out the light before climbing under the covers herself. And she doesn't remember automatically rolling over to curl against the warmth of the other body in the bed.

But as the early morning light peeks through a gap in the heavy hotel curtains and wakes Rachel from her slumber, that's exactly where Rachel finds herself, head resting on Quinn's shoulders and arms wrapped around her waist. It takes a moment before it registers that she's still very naked and Quinn probably is too. She automatically scrambles back a little, but the blonde has her arms looped around her so Rachel doesn't get very far and so she's still sharing Quinn's pillow when she opens her eyes to find two hazel orbs gazing back at her.

"Hi" Rachel can already feel her face heat from the blush she's wearing.

"You know you snore?" Quinn asks with a small smile.

"No I don't!" Rachel is affronted by even the suggestion that she snores.

"Yes you do, soft little snores with the occasional snort. It's cute."

Rachel huffs and decides to change the subject, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't mean to."

"And you drooled on me. But it shows you're comfortable with me now, so it's a good thing."

Rachel shrugs.

"What time is it?" The alarm clock is on the bedside table behind Rachel and despite her initial reaction, she doesn't really want to roll away from her bed-mate right now.

Quinn pushes herself up to check the clock. "Time we were getting ready to head to the set."

With that she rolls out of bed and, with her back towards Rachel, stretches her arms high above her head. A pair of deep brown eyes watch as she crosses to the sofa and collects her robe, slipping it over her shoulders but leaving it open so that when she turns back towards the bed, Rachel can't help but slide her eyes down over the blondes exposed body. When they finally meet each other's gaze again, Quinn is wearing a knowing smirk.

"Time to get up!" the blonde suddenly shouts.

In a few swift steps she's crossed to the foot of the bed, grabbed the covers and dragged them off of Rachel. Rachel squeals in surprised and instinctually grabs at the covers but Quinn is too quick and they are already out of her reach. Instead of chase after them, she climbs out of bed and retrieves her own robe from the sofa and once she's wrapped in the silk, she turns to find Quinn tying her own robe around her even as her eyes are on Rachel.

"So, I'll see you on set in a bit." Quinn says.

Rachel nods and a few moments later Quinn is gone. The diva slumps down onto the sofa. It's kind of weird how much she misses her co-star even though the previous night was about the only time they've spent together off of the set. She's still sitting on the sofa staring at a blank television screen when a very familiar rapping on her room door causes her to jump.

"Good morning Santana." She greets her assistant as she opens the door and then walks away from it, leaving the other girl to close it behind her.

"Glad to see I don't have to drag your sorry ass out of bed Berry." Santana says, "Was that Fabray I saw in the hallway?"

"She's staying in this hotel too San." Rachel confirms as she looks for something to wear.

"If she's giving you trouble just let me know and I'll take care of it Rach." Santana says, "Though it looks like it's not trouble she's giving you."

Rachel turns in confusion and then follows Santana's gaze to the bed.

"Quinn and I just spent some time together in an attempt to reduce the awkwardness between us and actually manage to get this scene on film before the director decides to fire one or both of us." Rachel tries to appear nonchalant but she can't control the flush that finds its way to her cheeks.

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Santana smirks.

"We did not have sex!" Rachel actually manages to stomp her foot, cross her arms over her chest and huff all in one movement.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Look Berry, I couldn't care less who you bone, it's not like you're seeing anyone right now. Just don't let it interfere with work. We don't need things getting even messier on set right now.

"It's method acting Santana!"

"Nah" Santana says as she drops onto the sofa and produces a nail file, "I'm pretty sure 'method acting'", Santana actually makes the air quotes with her fingers, "would involve you two actually fucking on set in front of the cameras."

Rachel can only squeak in reply but then an alarm goes off on Santana's phone.

"Get dress Berry!" Santana throws a cushion at the diva, "We're going to be late."

* * *

"Cut!"

Rachel is really starting to hate that word. This take must have set a record in how quickly it fell apart and Rachel watches as the director, a writer and Santana have a short but heated discussion half hidden behind one of the characters. The time she spent with Quinn the previous night only seems to have made things worse. She can't honestly believe how turned on she is but all that means is that she freezes solid when Quinn settles between her legs.

The blondes head chooses that moment to pop up from under the sheet and Rachel hears her sigh.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I try something different for the next take?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Do you think it'll help?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods, "I think so. It can't hurt."

"So what did you have in mind?"

The director chooses that moment to interrupt. "Okay, places everyone please!" He shouts, "Let's try this again." When people aren't moving fast enough for his liking he adds "Come on people, move!"

Rachel hops out of the bed and crosses to her position in the small bathroom. A glance out over the bedroom set as she closes the bathroom door shows Quinn in just her boy shorts having her make-up touched up as two stage hands remake the bed with fresh unwrinkled sheet. By the time she opens the door again, Quinn will have already climbed back into the bed.

Given the number of retakes they have had to do, the set bathroom has actually become pretty well stocked. There's no running water but she has wet wipes, make-up and a small mirror in one of the wall cabinets and she takes a few moments to wipe Quinn's lipstick from her breast and touch up her own make-up. Once she's satisfied she takes her position, hand on the bathroom door handle, and awaits her cue.

"Action!"

For the first few minutes it goes pretty much as every other take. Rachel makes her way out of the bathroom (accompanied by a blast of fake steam) and across the bedroom to climb into bed. Quinn does her pounce, pushing the diva onto her back and kissing her senseless before slowly moving down to spend the required amount of time on Rachel's breast. Rachel manages to moan and groan and arch her back and tangle her fingers in Quinn's hair as she's supposed to and then the blonde is disappearing beneath the sheet.

And Rachel finds out exactly when Quinn had planned.

The blonde's lips don't leave her body as they had for every other take but descend in small kisses, nips and licks down over her stomach until Quinn settles into her place between Rachel's legs. The diva had been frozen in shock but when Quinn's tongue slides down between her legs to press against her clit, her back arches off the bed and a loud moan of pleasure cuts through the near silence of the set.

But Quinn is nowhere near done. She grips Rachel's hips to anchor them to the bed and slowly slides her tongue down among Rachel's folds. She had imagined this moment numerous times as she had laid between her co-stars legs breathing in the evidence of the other girls arousal and there was no way the was going to waste the opportunity that was being given to her.

As long as Rachel did not object, she wasn't about to stop until she got what she wanted: Rachel screaming her name as she came undone. Well, her character's name anyway.

For a few minutes she's content to listen to Rachel writhe above her as she works her tongue back and forth, occasionally sliding it up to press against Rachel's sensitive nub and to force another moan from the diva's throat. Rachel's hands grasp at the sheets and her back arches up off of the bed every time Quinn's tongue finds sensitive flesh and if she could have produced more than a moan or groan, she would have been cursing enough that they would have to attempt yet another take.

But Quinn is very much aware of two things. First, despite the number of attempts it has taken to shoot it, this is not a long scene and the director will be expecting them to come to the climax pretty soon. And second, well Rachel's pretty close to her own climax anyway if the way her muscles flutter under Quinn's touch is any indication. She drags her hand down under Rachel's thigh, scraping her nails over sensitive flesh and eliciting a shudder from the brunette, until the tips of two fingers rest against the diva's entrance.

"Yessss…"

Quinn takes Rachel's half gasp half word as permission and thrusts the two fingers deep into the other girl's channel. The diva's hips thrust up of their own accord, breaking Rachel's clit free of Quinn's lips for just a moment. Quinn slides her tongue down, lapping up the plentiful juices that escape as she pumps her fingers in and out of Rachel's sex. The taste is amazing and if she had any choice, she'd spend as long as she could savouring it, but she knows she's on a timetable. Rachel's inner walls flutter around her fingers, the grunts and moans she has been making have joined together into one constant sound and her back doesn't know whether to arch up off the bed or sink down into it.

Quinn times it perfectly, one thrust, two, then a third. She slides her tongue up over Rachel's clit one last time before sucking it hard between her lips and bending her fingers just so…

"Charlie!"

Somehow Rachel manages to call out Quinn's character's name as she comes apart, she has no idea how because her mind is very definitely elsewhere in that moment. Quinn keeps her fingers and tongue moving as Rachel's orgasm slowly subsides and smirks to herself at the whimper Rachel produces when she eventually slides her fingers free.

The script requires her to make her way back up Rachel's body, but it doesn't require the little kisses and nips she makes on the way. And then she's laying on top of Rachel, looking down at the still dazed brunette before she dips her head for the required kiss. She reaches out to flip off the bedside lamp and snuggles down against her brunette co-star.

"Cut and print!" The director calls after a few moments.

Rachel's pretty sure the director is still talking, either giving orders or praising their performance, but her head is still spinning, her body feels like jello and she's suddenly very cold. It takes a moment for her to realise she's now alone in the bed and she turns her head just in time to find Quinn, already wrapped in her robe, heading towards her dressing room. She pushes herself up on shaky arms to find Santana already standing by the side of the bed holding out her robe.

"Damn Berry, that was hot." Santana says with just a little bit of awe in her voice, "Anyone would think that was real."

Rachel just grunts as she pushes back the sheet to swing her legs out of the bed. Her attempt to stand fails because her legs are just still too wobbly and she ends up sinking back down onto the bed. Santana's eyebrows shoot up in concern and then her eyes dart to the very noticeable wet patch on the lower sheet where the diva had been lying.

"Damn Berry…" she breathes.

Santana is quick to switch into protector mode. She pulls the top sheet back up to hide the lower damp one which gives her the time necessary to wrangle Rachel into her robe. She glares daggers at the stage hands that attempt to strip the bed before pulling the sheets off of the bed herself, balling them up under one arm while wrapping the other around Rachel's waist and pulling her to her feet. Even with Rachel's wobbly legs it only takes them a couple of minutes to get back to her dressing room and Santana is locking the door behind them even as Rachel sinks into one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"Talk to me Berry." Santana says as she moves to crouch before the other girl, "Did Quinn do what I think she did?"

It takes almost all of Rachel's remaining energy just to nod.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

Rachel looks at her blankly.

"Look, you were filming a sex scene, I know that, but it doesn't give her the right to… to… well, to do anything you didn't want her to!"

"She didn't" Rachel says tiredly, Santana starts to object but Rachel cuts her off, "Santana, honestly, it's okay. Just… just take me back to the hotel, I need to sleep."

* * *

Except sleep didn't come. Santana confirmed that the director didn't need Rachel for the rest of the day while the diva showered and then drove her back to the hotel, disposing of the pair of ruined sheets on the way. Rachel had went straight to bed but was unable to sleep and ended up just tossing and turning. When the knock on the door came, Rachel once again assumed Santana had arranged room service. She wasn't expecting Quinn.

"Hi" the blonde says a little nervously.

They stand there for an awkward minute just looking at each other.

"Um, can I come in?"

Rachel nods and steps back, allowing Quinn to enter the room and close the door behind her. Since they had first met at the start of the shoot, Rachel had always thought Quinn was a confident self-assured young woman. She always seemed to know exactly what she wanted and how to get it, but now she seems unsure and nervous, shifting slightly from one foot to the other as she looks around the room.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise" she says as her eyes finally settle on Rachel, "This morning, on set, I… I shouldn't have done that. At least, not without talking to you about it first. I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asks, surprised at her steady tone as her heart thumps in her chest.

"Because I wanted to!" Quinn blurts, "I wanted to get the scene shot I mean. We've been stalled on this scene for the best part of two weeks and… and I just honestly couldn't think of anything else that would help. I know I overstepped certain boundaries and if you feel the need to call the police or… whatever, well I'll accept any punishment you deem fit."

Rachel's eyebrow quirks at the mention of punishment, a good number of options flit through her mind but she manages to keep her face stern, just.

"So it was all for the movie?" she asks.

"Yes!" Quinn says immediately but her eyes drop away from the diva. "No." she admits after a silent moment, "I've wanted to do that, or something like it, pretty much from the first time I saw you."

Quinn starts to pace the room while she talks, gesturing vigorously with her hands as she moves. Rachel just turns her head to keep the other girl in view.

"The last two weeks have driven me crazy! Every time you climb into that bed and I get to kiss you and climb between your legs and then I can't do anything!" Quinn throws her arms up, "God! And you smell so damn good. I could see you were wet, I could _smell_ how wet you were, and I couldn't do anything about it!" She shakes her head, "And I still didn't know if it was an unwanted physical reaction or…" Quinn takes a calming breath before continuing in a lower tone, "Or if you could actually like me."

Quinn's rant ends with her standing before Rachel, her head downcast and her arms wrapped around her body. Rachel takes a moment to examine the other girl and her gut tells her there's nothing here but honesty and maybe a little fear.

"So, you like me?" she asks quietly.

Quinn nods.

"Good."

Rachel steps towards Quinn and carefully slides her arms around her waist. The blonde head comes up and hazel hope-filled eyes meet Rachel's.

"I don't know what we are, or what we will be," Rachel says, "But right now, right this moment, I want to take you to bed."

* * *

It had been four hours since Santana had dropped a very quiet Rachel at her room and the Latina figured it was time to go make sure her boss actually ate something, it wouldn't do much for her pay cheque if the diva actually managed to starve herself to death or something. She didn't knock, she never did and if Rachel wanted privacy she locked the door, but the handle turns easily and the door swings open.

"Right Berry, it's time for you to quit moping and eat something…"

Her voice trails off as her eyes land on the two very naked woman tangled up together on the bed, their heads turned towards the door and their eyes wide in surprise. It's Rachel that reacts first, reaching out to grab a discarded pillow and throwing it in Santana's general direction.

"Get out Santana!"

Santana stumbles back a couple of steps almost automatically and lets the door slam shut in front of her. She stands there for almost a minute, eyes wide in shock before a smirk slowly finds its way to her lips.

"Damn Berry…"


End file.
